prisoner's dark page
by teacupz
Summary: multi-chapter, LoU. Kau tahu, bertahun-tahun terkurung dalam sel, aku mengira bahwa aku tak ingin berurusan dengan manusia langit lagi. AU.
1. prisoner's dream

******Summary: **Ya. Tidak salah lagi. Semua ini adalah salahku. Semua karena aku berubah.

******Disclaimer:** Law of Ueki © 2002-2004 by Fukuchi Tsubasa, published by Shogakukan.

**Notes:** Tenko's first POV, AU, drabble.

* * *

_Sore itu langit nampak kelabu._

_Sore itu langit mulai bergerumuh._

_Tatapan polosku menengadah padanya._

_Dan tertelan oleh kekelamannya…_

_Yang mencekam._

* * *

**-(prisoner's dream)-**

Pintu sel tertutup rapat saat itu, bersamaan dengan hilangnya sorot mata pengawal yang terlihat begitu angkuh dari tempatku berada kini: kurungan gelap yang tidak menyisakan celah bagiku untuk menatap indahnya angkasa lagi.

Saat itu, aku tahu…

Hidupku takkan lagi seperti dulu.

Ditemani gigil yang tersalur dari lantai batu di bawahku, juga diselingi derap langkah kaki yang semakin menjauh, kupejamkan mataku dan mulai terbayang indahnya dulu.

Yang akhirnya tertelan awan hitam dan jatuh bersama rintik hujan.

Ah, apa yang kupikirkan, gumamku. Kurebahkan tubuh pada apa yang masih bersedia memberiku pijakan dan tumpuan; dan semakin yakinlah diriku bahwa dingin yang merayap sama sekali tak akan memberikan belas kasihan. Akulah yang harus mulai membiasakan diri; dengan tempat ini, dengan kehidupan seperti ini. Kehidupan yang sekadar menanti akhir dari perjalananku yang kelam ini.

Dan dengan semakin hilangnya titik-titik kehidupan yang mampu kurasakan, samar-samar memori yang sempat cerah beberapa saat lalu kembali datang, mengalahkan segala upayaku untuk menguburnya dalam-dalam.

.

.

.

Ya. Waktu itu, aku begitu sendiri. Desa tempatku pertama melayani manusia langit… Setiap bingkai dan rakit yang bertahun-tahun menaungiku… Kini semuanya sudah menjadi kota hantu. Oleh karena itulah, aku memulai perjalananku meninggalkan masa lalu yang berubah kelam di desa tak berpenghuni tersebut. Hendak ke mana aku tidak tahu.

Hari ini pun, aku hanya dihadapkan pada sebuah padang bunga yang lagi-lagi kosong akan keberadaan makhluk yang bisa mengajakku bicara.

Dan meski tak merasa puas, tanpa sadar lelah yang menusuk setiap sendiku mendorongku untuk merebahkan badanku di sana. Lembut liliput-liliput ragam warna dan desir udara yang mengantarkanku pada langit yang begitu indah akhirnya menjadi penenang, walau hanya untuk sementara. Ah, seandainya ada seseorang yang dapat menemaniku menyaksikan ini semua._  
_

Terbuai oleh riasan alam yang mengelilingi serta sulut hati yang mengharapkan jawaban atas penantian yang sudah begitu lama tidak pasti, tiba-tiba kurasakan sepasang tangan mengangkatku dan mendekapku dalam pelukan. Perasaan aneh yang entah mengapa begitu kurindukan.

Mungkinkah…?

"Ah, kamu lucu sekali! Kamu mau kan jadi temanku?" seorang gadis menyapaku.

Tidak salah lagi. Dirinya adalah manusia langit: makhluk yang telah lama kucari dan kunanti. Sekejap rentetan debu bintang seakan melesat melintasi hatiku yang terharu akan terkabulnya keinginan yang telah lama dilewatkan dan dibiarkan usang oleh sang pemancar kerlip; dan senyum yang begitu lebar disertai anggukan sebagai jawaban adalah apa yang tak mungkin dapat tak terlukis di wajahku yang dapat kembali berseri.

Dan gadis itu pun berjanji bahwa ia akan datang bermain denganku setiap hari.

Dan sesuai dekap kelingking yang telah tersuara saat itu, tiap hari kami pun bermain dengan senangnya. Ia akan berkejaran denganku, membuatkanku mahkota bunga, bahkan melemparku ke udara sambil tertawa riang. Beberapa kali, ia juga mengajakku ke desa kecil tempatnya tinggal. Ia akan membelikanku buah-buahan dan membawaku melihat berbagai bangunan.

Semua ini berjalan cukup lama dan aku sangat menikmatinya. Semua ini membuatku dapat melupakan masa laluku yang kelam.

Walau, satu tahun setelahnya…

Aku terus mencari sosok gadis itu yang hilang sejak sebulan lalu. Padahal, setiap pagi, ia akan datang dan kami akan bermain di padang bunga ini. Aku terus menunggunya, namun ia tak juga datang. Setiap lembaran hari yang terlewat membuat keyakinan bahwa dia akan kembali untukku semakin lemah.

Apakah dia tak akan kembali?

Apa karena aku sudah berubah?

Aku menangis sepanjang hari, kembali teringat akan apa yang terjadi pada hari terakhir aku melihat senyum gadis itu.

Ya. Tidak salah lagi. Semua ini adalah salahku. Semua karena aku berubah. Kau tahu, aku pun tak ingin berubah, apalagi bila aku tahu bahwa gadis itu akan meninggalkanku. Dan sekarang, yang semua orang pikirkan tentangku hanyalah aku sebagai makhluk yang mengerikan…

Mataku tak mampu lagi menatap dunia dengan tatapan yang sama; seakan kesepuluh-sepuluhnya telah tercemar oleh debu seperti apa yang menggenangi desa tempat pertama aku mengenal apa yang dinamakan kenangan buruk, seakan rimbun penuh warna di sekelilingku selama ini hanya sekadar ilusi yang kubuat dalam lingkup batinku yang telah terlampau terpuruk.

Aku…

.

.

.

"GROOOAAARRR!"

Tiba-tiba, alunan memori yang mengalun itu pecah.

Terdengar jeritan dari ujung koridor penjara. Dan meski kelompok lingkaran penglihatku tak banyak membantu berhubung bintang dan bulan sekalipun tak sudi mengintip lewat jendela yang memang tidak ada, dari suaranya dapat kuketahui bahwa makhluk tersebut bukanlah makhluk langit sepertiku.

"Gawat! Makhluk neraka itu mengamuk lagi!"

Ya. Meski mungkin dirinya tak memiliki pasangan tanduk ataupun serabut kuning penutup tubuh, dapat dikatakan bahwa nasibnya tidak begitu berbeda dengan nasibku. Apakah beban hidupnya begitu berat hingga ia mengamuk begitu?

Tetapi… Di sisi makhluk itu… Di tengah keredupan yang masih menyajikan sedikit cahaya dari dalam bangunan, mataku seakan mendapat kejutan yang luar biasa.

Aku melihat sosok yang kukenal. Ia berteriak ketakutan karena ulah makhluk yang mengamuk itu. Gadis itu… Gadis yang senang bermain denganku dulu…

Sekejap hatiku bimbang…

Apa yang harus kulakukan?

Hmph. Aku memang bodoh… Mementingkan gadis itu dibanding diriku… Tetapi, aku tak peduli. Kukuatkan diriku dan melangkah maju. Karena yang terpenting sekarang… adalah melindungi orang yang telah mengisi memori indah dan menghapus kekelaman dalam hidupku meski hanya sesaat.

Yang memberiku semangat untuk terus maju… dan cahaya akan harapan yang menanti di ujung sana.


	2. prisoner's faith

**Summary: **Aku mencoba menenangkannya, namun jeritannya makin pecah. A-ada apa? Bukankah kita ini teman?

******Disclaimer:** Law of Ueki © 2002-2004 by Fukuchi Tsubasa, published by Shogakukan.

**Notes:** Tenko's first POV, AU.

* * *

_Tiada yang menandingi kuatku._

_Tiada yang menyaingi akalku._

_Tiada yang hentikan langkahku._

_Tiada yang dapat mengatasi tatapan mataku…_

_Yang kelam seiring waktu._

* * *

**-(prisoner's faith)-**

Aku ingin mempercayai apa yang binar-binar merahku tangkap di tengah kegelapan dan raungan yang terdengar begitu pecah akibat luka dan dendam yang terkubur terlalu dalam. Ya. Tidak salah lagi. Gadis itu sedang berdiri di sana. Beberapa penjaga mencoba menenangkan makhluk yang tengah mengamuk itu, tetapi sepertinya mereka mengalami kesulitan.

Yang gadis itu butuhkan sekarang adalah pertolongan yang pasti. Ia menungguku untuk merangkul dan melindunginya.

Tanpa mempertanyakan apa-apa lagi, segera kuarahkan langkahku padanya. Dinding sel penjara yang kuat kuterobos. Dapat kulihat kepanikan pada wajah-wajah para penjaga penjara; mungkin mengira bahwa aku juga akan ikut membuat masalah.

Tetapi, aku tak peduli.

Dengan cepat, kedua tonggak penggerakku melaju mendekati skenario yang penuh oleh keributan tersebut. Makhluk merah yang meraung dalam kepedihan semakin terlihat bersamaan dengan gerak tangannya yang mulai menjurus ke berbagai arah. Dan sebelum semuanya terlambat, cakar ganas itu kuredam.

Perih yang mendalam…

Bercampur air mata kesenangan kala kutemukan cahayaku kembali.

Dan benar serangan telak makhluk neraka itu mengenaiku, namun diriku masih tegar. Aku mencoba untuk menenangkannya, namun ungkap lidah yang berbeda menggagalkan segala upaya. Tanpa menunggu lama, konkret emosinya segera menjulurkan jemari yang mengalirkan darah di punggungku seraya pola nada yang sama bergaung dari mulut penuh taringnya. Aku berhasil mencegahnya, namun usaha itu justru dihargai dengan tusukan-tusukan tombak pada kakiku oleh para penjaga.

Mengapa?

Padahal aku hanya ingin mencoba melindungi seseorang yang begitu berharga bagiku. Semuanya seperti waktu itu lagi. Hari terakhirku bersama sang gadis.

.

.

.

"Hei, setelah aku pikir, kau belum punya nama, kan?"

Kalimat itu tiba-tiba muncul seusai permainan manis kami di suatu sore. Masih di bawah langit dan dalam naungan padang bunga yang sama dengan gradasi berbeda, aku hanya memiringkan kepala menanggapi apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan; kalung bunga yang ia buatkan bagiku menebarkan aroma harum bahkan satu jam setelah ia memasangkannya padaku dan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ah, Tenko! Bagaimana?" ucapnya lagi. Hmph. Sudah lama sekali sejak makhluk langit memanggilku dengan nama yang mereka karang sendiri.

Aku pun mengangguk manis tanda setuju. Aku tak peduli nama apa pun yang ia berikan padaku. Selama ia bahagia memanggilku begitu, aku tidak akan keberatan sedikit pun.

Jingganya langit semakin mengosongkan kalbu; dan pemandangan yang begitu kunikmati ini entah mengapa justru membuatku pilu, mungkin karena sang lautan awan juga menularkan keindahannya yang melunturkan pada wajah sahabatku.

Heran akan raut yang tak seperti biasa, aku pun mendekatinya dan merangkak menuju pangkuannya. Ia hanya tertawa kecil, kemudian mengembalikan ekspresinya yang sedikit muram.

"Hei, Tenko. Dengar ini… Suatu saat mungkin kita akan dewasa dan jarang bertemu lagi… Jujur aku tak ingin itu terjadi… Tapi…"

Ia tersenyum, namun aku tahu apa yang berdiam dalam hatinya saat itu masih tak sedikit pun ditemani oleh warna. "Seberapa jauh pun kita terpisah, kita tetap teman. Janji?"

Aku mengangguk riang, namun entah mengapa cahaya yang dapat kulihat terlihat redup dibanding sebelumnya.

Dan semakin redup begitu aku tahu gadis itu tak lagi datang pada hari selanjutnya.

.

.

.

"Cepat lari, Nona! Dengan dua makhluk yang mengamuk, kau tidak akan aman di sini!"

Suara seorang penjaga penjara menyadarkanku dari lamunan yang untungnya tak membuat tanganku lepas dari tangan makhluk di hadapanku yang kukunya sudah terhias oleh sedikit darah. Dari bunyi tapak kaki yang ragu, dapat kuketahui bahwa gadis itu sedang mencoba untuk melarikan diri dari tempat ini. Tinggal sedikit lagi, pikirku. Aku harus menahan makhluk ini sampai sahabatku keluar dari sini dengan selamat.

Tiba-tiba saja, beberapa buah tombak kembali menusuk kakiku dan menggoyahkan genggamanku pada cakar-cakar sang makhluk neraka. Makhluk itu pun kembali menggerakan senjata utamanya ke berbagai arah; dan begitu melihat bahwa arah pandangnya tengah tertuju pada gadis yang baru berhasil menjejaki beberapa langkah dari tempat dirinya terpaku semula, aku pun segera menendang 'semut-semut pengganggu' di sekitar kakiku dan mencoba menyusulnya.

Dan tepat ketika makhluk merah itu hendak menyerang sang gadis, kulebarkan punggungku dan kulindungi gadis itu seraya ia berbalik.

Hmph. Ia terlihat begitu berbeda setelah beberapa tahun. Rambutnya kini begitu panjang dan pakaiannya pun sudah tak semeriah dulu, tetapi aku masih dapat mengenalinya. Dan yang paling penting, ia selamat.

Dan kini, kami saling bertatapan.

Hal yang sudah lama tak kurasakan.

Aku memasang senyum polos dan berkata padanya. Ingatan akan janji masa lalu kembali terukir dalam pikiran. "Sampai kapan pun kita tetap teman. Teman saling melindungi, bukan?"

Gadis itu terdiam. "T-t… Tolong aku!"

Aku mencoba menenangkannya, namun jeritannya makin pecah. A-ada apa? Bukankah kita ini teman?

Dalam hitungan detik, kurasakan lagi sekumpulan tombak menusukku, kali ini tidak hanya pada kakiku, namun juga punggung dan tangan. Segerombol penjaga yang baru saja datang segera mengikatku dan makhluk merah yang mengamuk tadi, seiring seorang di antara mereka membawa gadis itu pergi.

Tak tahan dengan perih yang entah mengapa terasa dengan sangat, aku berteriak ke arahnya selagi mencoba melawan makhluk-makhluk di sekitarku, walau hal tersebut hanya mengundang hujaman senjata yang sama diikuti oleh tali yang mengikat sekujur tubuhku hingga tak mampu lagi bergerak. Semuanya semakin memperparah hatiku yang remuk akibat tali lain yang justru putus setelah sekian lama diriku menaruh harap padanya.

Teringat beberapa hari setelah gadis itu menghilang; ketika aku mencoba mencarinya di kota tempat ia sempat membawaku berjalan-jalan sebelumnya.

Ya. Saat itu, aku hanya ingin menanyakan tentang keberadaan gadis itu. Namun, entah mengapa, seluruh warga desa justru melempariku dengan batu atau barang dagangannya, bahkan ada yang menyerangku dengan senjata langitnya. Aku bahkan tidak melakukan apa-apa, tetapi semuanya mengusirku. Aku…

"Huh, dasar monster tidak tahu diri. Monster seperti kalian layak mendapat kurungan yang lebih parah dari yang sekarang kalian punyai."

Ya. Monster.

Semula aku mengira bahwa perubahan yang kualami bukanlah sesuatu yang begitu penting. Hari demi hari sang gadis mengajakku ke kota, harus kuakui bahwa kota itu entah mengapa selalu terlihat lebih kecil dibanding sebelumnya, namun aku tak pernah menganggap hal itu sebagai sesuatu yang tidak wajar karena sang gadis pun bertambah besar setelah beberapa kali bertemu denganku. Dan semua orang masih bersikap baik pada kami seperti bagaimana mereka bersikap pada diri kami yang dahulu.

Hanya hari itu saja badanku yang awalnya hanya meninggi sedikit tiba-tiba bertumbuh menjadi raksasa. Tetapi semua itu tidak apa-apa. Setidaknya sebelum mereka semua… Sebelum para penduduk desa…

Para penjaga menarikku, namun aku justru mengamuk. Memang tak sebuas makhluk yang juga tengah ditarik bersamaku, tetapi kuharap cukup untuk sampai pada gadis itu.

Apa yang salah padaku? Tahun demi tahun, aku memanggul sedikit harap bahwa kau pergi bukan karena perubahan yang kualami; bukan seperti para penduduk desa dan orang-orang lain yang terus memanggilmu 'monster' tanpa penyebab pasti.

Ternyata kau sama saja seperti mereka.

Lama menjerit, aku pun akhirnya terdiam. Mereka yang mengikatku semakin kencang menghela napas lega dan kembali menyeretku dan sang makhluk merah pergi, selagi diriku memutuskan untuk mengalah dan membiarkan nasib menentukan segalanya.

Meskipun besar kemungkinan bahwa apa yang menantiku hanyalah kekelaman lainnya yang membuatku semakin lelah.

.

.

.

* * *

_Bila aku dapat mengartikan waktu._

_Jadilah aku sang cahaya._

_Bila aku dapat menguasai hatimu._

_Jadilah aku yang didamba._

_Tapi aku tak bisa dan tak pernah berharap untuk bisa._

_Sebab waktumu bukan milikku._

_Sebab hatimu bukan untukku._

_Sebab yang menjadi milikku…_

_Hanyalah waktu dan hatiku…_

_Yang tak dapat lagi berharap akan tetesan cahaya._


	3. prisoner's light

**Summary: **Kau tahu, bertahun-tahun terkurung dalam sel, aku mengira bahwa aku tak ingin berurusan dengan manusia langit lagi.

******Disclaimer:** Law of Ueki © 2002-2004 by Fukuchi Tsubasa, published by Shogakukan.

**Notes:** Tenko's first POV, AU.

* * *

_Cahayaku redup…_

_Jiwaku padam__…_

_Menuju ke ambang kehancuran__…_

_Mengejar pelarian ya__ng dalam…_

_D__an kelam…_

* * *

**-(prisoner's light)-**

Gadis itu telah melupakanku. Aku yang semakin lemah ini duduk termenung di lantai sel yang terasa semakin dingin dilingkupi suasana yang semakin gelap juga bising. Dari percakapan para penjaga penjara, aku tahu bahwa tetangga-tetanggaku kini bukan lagi pelanggar hukum seperti dahulu, melainkan tembok yang benar-benar tebal; kesendirian yang masuk akal mengingat betapa berbahayanya diriku bagi siapa pun yang mendekati, setidaknya itu yang aku tangkap dari cara para penjaga itu melihatku.

Lagipula, apa gunanya?

Ditempatkan di mana pun, sendiri atau tidak, aku takkan mampu mengubah kesedihan yang baru saja kualami. Berteriak sama sekali tidak membantu, sementara diam juga menyisakan pilu. Walau, tetap saja, pada akhirnya, aku tidak bisa menahan keinginan untuk menjerit, kebanyakan waktu.

Dan cepat atau lambat, aku mulai berpikir…

Persahabatan yang sesungguhnya bukanlah persahabatan yang seperti ini; yang bisa dengan mudahnya mengumbar janji dan melupakan dalam waktu yang begitu singkat. Tidak tahukah dirinya bahwa memberikan harapan kemudian menghancurkannya lebih menyakitkan daripada tak pernah mengetahui apa itu harapan sama sekali?

Aku menangisi nasibku ini… Sudah berkali-kali manusia langit menolak dan menghakimiku. Bahkan sahabat yang kini telah menjadi mantan sahabatku juga takut akan wujudku kini. Semua permainan dan canda masa lalu itu tak lagi berarti.

Sebuah jeritan lagi-lagi tak mampu kubendung.

Bila diingat lagi, alasan mereka menangkapku pertama kali juga adalah tuduhan tanpa bukti yang biasa mereka lontarkan. Manusia-manusia langit itu. Padahal, aku hanya ingin menyelamatkan anak mereka yang terjatuh, tetapi…

ARGH! MANUSIA LANGIT BODOH! APABILA TIDAK ADA YANG MAU MEMPERCAYAIKU, MAKA LEBIH BAIK BENAR-BENAR KUMAKAN SAJA KALIAN SEMUA!

"Ingin memakan manusia?"

Sebuah suara dari luar sel segera menyita perhatianku. Samar-samar kulihat sosok yang sepertinya bukan penjaga. Manusia langit? Manusia langit yang kubenci?

"Aku tahu seorang manusia langit berbintang delapan yang bisa kaumakan bila kau mau," senyum terpercik di wajahnya yang tidak begitu terlihat oleh karena gelapnya koridor, "tapi kau harus pergi ke dunia manusia apabila kau ingin memakannya."

Dunia manusia dan dunia langit, pikirku saat itu. Aku tidak peduli karena di mana pun aku tak akan menemukan apa itu yang dinamakan kebahagiaan.

Dengan suara yang begitu parau, kesepakatan pun terbentuk antara diriku dan manusia langit yang kemudian membukakan pintu selku itu. Aku tak tahu apa yang ada dalam batinku, namun apabila kau sudah terlanjur dituduh, tidak ada salahnya untuk benar-benar memakan manusia langit, bukan?

Aku tak peduli lagi. Biarlah diriku dikuasai oleh dendam dan amarah. Biarlah. Biarlah. Aku sudah lelah.

.

.

.

Alam masih bergemuruh, namun baru sekarang sayup-sayup suara tanda kehidupan terdengar di telingaku lagi. Dari galeri merah yang mengelilingi, kupaksakan diri untuk menembus langit-langit cokelat yang begitu tinggi menuju apa yang pria berambut putih yang telah membebaskanku itu katakan sebagai dunia manusia.

"Aku bersumpah tak akan tunduk pada Robert!"

Tiba-tiba saja, sebuah suara yang begitu lantang menggema di telingaku. Dan bau ini… manusia langit? Terdorong oleh rasa lapar dan nurani yang tak lagi jelas, aku pun semakin bergegas menghancurkan dinding-dinding angkasa dunia neraka menuju ke tempat suara itu berasal.

.

.

.

"Maaf. Ternyata aku tak mau dimakan."

Dan kalimat itu membuatku kembali mengamuk untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Bocah berambut hijau yang mengucapkan kalimat yang begitu menyakitkan itu segera melompat menjauh dariku selagi diriku mencoba untuk mencengkeramnya kembali.

Jauh sebelum skenario yang tengah menemani, dirinya telah sempat berjanji untuk menjadi makananku apabila aku membantunya untuk mengalahkan manusia yang tengah ia lawan. Dan apabila aku adalah aku yang dahulu, aku yakin aku hanya bisa mengutuki diriku karena tak bisa berhenti mempercayai manusia langit. Andai aku bisa memakan diriku sendiri, mungkin aku sudah akan melakukannya karena tak sanggup menyadari bahwa pribadi sebodoh diriku masih bisa-bisanya jatuh ke dalam lubang yang sama, bahkan hingga belasan kali.

Kali ini, bagaimanapun, kuyakinkan diriku bahwa aku tak akan berbelas kasih. Saatnya manusia-manusia langit itu menepati janji mereka, bahkan apabila itu berarti aku harus memaksa mereka.

Kukerahkan segala tenagaku untuk memasukkannya ke dalam mulutku. Ia terus melompat dan menciptakan pohon di berbagai tempat untuk menahan pergerakan dan bahkan memastikan bahwa mulutku akan tetap terbuka; yang selanjutnya langsung kukikis habis dengan taring-taringku yang tajam. Dan tepat saat ia mendarat, kurasakan bahwa ia sedang berada pada titik lemah dan kugerakkan tanganku hendak mencengkeramnya. Namun semua itu terhenti begitu tangan besi yang meninju ke atas menjadi tembok pelindung calon santapanku.

"Akan kutraktir gyudon," ucapnya setelah senjata langit yang kukenal sebagai _hood_ itu lenyap, dengan senyum yang entah mengapa ada, "mau tidak?"

ARGH! TERUS-TERUSAN MENCOBA UNTUK KABUR DARI JANJI! AKU SUDAH TAK TAHAN LAGI!

Dengan cepat, kucengkeram dirinya yang tengah terdiam di tanah dan kubuka mulutku lebar-lebar siap melahapnya, sebelum akhirnya…

"Oh, ya! Ada yang lupa kukatakan." Gerakanku spontan sedikit terhambat. "Mulai sekarang pun, aku butuh bantuanmu. Kumohon!"

Hmph. Wajah dan ucapan bodoh ini. Sama saja seperti warga-warga desaku yang pertama; yang akhirnya pergi meninggalkanku dan desa yang sudah penuh oleh debu itu. Ingkar yang sama dengan gadis itu. "Mengapa aku harus membantu manusia langit sepertimu?" Akhirnya sebuah tanya yang mungkin sudah terpendam beberapa lama terumbar.

"Aku ini pemakan manusia langit!" Memang hanya tuduhan, tetapi biarlah. Aku pun lambat-laun dipaksa untuk mempercayainya. "Kau ini bodoh, ya?"

"Biarlah aku bodoh." Sekejap sesuatu di dalamku terasa sedikit hangat. "Aku membutuhkanmu."

Dan benar saja, kali ini, aku semakin ingin mengutuki diriku yang terlampau bodoh. Begitu ingin dibutuhkan, begitu tidak ingin kesepian. Aku membenci semua tentang diriku yang begitu lemah dan tak mampu melawan manusia-manusia langit yang selama ini tak pernah sepenuhnya berlaku baik padaku. Tidak terutama pada diriku yang telah berubah wujud.

Kubiarkan keheningan menyapu sesaat seraya kesepuluh mataku bertemu dengan mata bocah dalam genggamanku; yang entah mengapa kali ini terkesan jujur, meskipun aku tak ingin menaruh harap sebab kebohongan adalah apa yang selalu aku dapatkan dari makhluk-makhluk sejenisnya.

_"Aku membutuhkanmu."_

Hmph. Bodoh. Kau sama sekali tidak membutuhkan makhluk langit yang hanya bisa menunduk dalam sel dan menyesali nasibnya. Bahkan membalas dendam pada manusia langit dan memakan bocah berambut hijau ini pun ia ragu. Terus kaucoba untuk memaparkan segala kekuranganmu tanpa perlu terdengar oleh sosok manusia langit itu. Tetapi…

Separuh hatiku sungguh lelah dan ingin mengakhiri segalanya sekarang juga. Tetapi, separuh hatiku yang lain entah mengapa melihat adanya cahaya pada bocah itu; bahwa mungkin kali ini aku akan menemukan sesuatu yang lebih baik.

Kau tahu, bertahun-tahun terkurung dalam sel, aku mengira bahwa aku tak ingin berurusan dengan manusia langit lagi. Tetapi, kali ini, mungkin sesuatu yang baik akan terjadi. Mungkin semua ini cukup untuk menghapus halaman-halaman gelap yang tercantum dalam kehidupanku yang dahulu.

Dan benar saja, lama setelahnya, aku tak akan lagi menyesal telah mengikuti kata hatiku saat itu; yang sempat mengantarkanku pada ribuan lubang tempat aku hanya bisa jatuh terpukul, namun kali ini justru mengantarkanku pada cahaya yang sesungguhnya.

Cahaya yang tidak akan padam, setidaknya sampai waktuku terhenti di masa yang akan datang.

.

.

.

* * *

_Perjalanan hidup yang panjang tak berujung._

_Perjalan hidup yang sengit tak bertepi._

_Menjulang tinggi harapan anganku._

_Jatuh bersemi bersama gugurnya daun._

_Namun, aku yakin pohon yang kosong itu__…_

_A__kan menemukan daun baru…_

_Yang terus tumbuh untuk pergi dan kembali__…_

_Untuk diingat dan dirindukan suatu hari._

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Akhirnya setelah beberapa lama, gue memutuskan untuk semacam me-_rewrite_ fic ini, terutama berhubungan dengan keterlalu-AU-annya. :'D Walau memang pada dasarnya AU, semoga fic ini setidaknya jadi gak terlalu melenceng seperti sebelumnya sampai bikin gue bertanya-tanya apakah pas baca manganya dulu gue sambil bengong atau apa. -plak-

Dan _rewrite _ini juga berkat pembaca sekalian. Makasih atas review-review dan apresiasi kalian yang tiada henti, semuanya. :')

Akhir kata, semoga _rewrite_ ini bisa setidaknya menceritakan kehidupan Tenko -walau AU, sih- dengan lebih baik dan apabila ada pendapat, silakan sampaikan lewat review. Terima kasih lagi, semuanya! ;D


End file.
